Cuando los ojos no ven
by Jade Porter The Marauder
Summary: Una tragedia deja a Harry sin los Dursley y vulnerable. Por lo tanto, Sirius y Remus deciden tomar riendas en el asunto, escapando junto al menor, quien desarrolla un intenso desagrado por el sexo masculino. Con sus tutores ocultos en Francia y él bajo el cuidado de Madame Maxime, Harry acude al único lugar donde encuentra la tranquilidad que tanto anhela: Beauxbatons./POST4ºLibro.
1. Chapter 1

Ah~ El drama. Tengo serios problemas con eso. En fin, dejo esto por aquí en una vaga noche de inspiración. De momento, me divertiré desarrollándolo mejor para mí misma, pero supongo que irá todo bien siempre y cuando no sean capítulos muy largos; lo justo y lo necesario. He visto fics de este tipo pero ninguno me llegó realmente a gustar. Tal vez es cosa mía, que soy bien rara.

Desde ya aviso… Una relación amorosa está puesta MUY en duda en esta historia pero uno nunca sabe…, el fogonazo del amor puede llegar de súbito—qué—. Me gustan los fics con _bashing_ peeeeeeero no voy a hacer ninguno por el momento; tal vez algo de irritación hacia ciertos personajes… Es que me encanta cuando los buenos no son tan buenos…

**Todo, salvo la historia que presentaré (que es mía), corresponde a J. K. Rowling. Escribo sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Una gota.

El lavado aún goteaba. Tal vez no se había asegurado de cerrar bien el grifo. Sentía uno de sus pies mojarse lentamente, de a poco. Podía escuchar el goteo y el salpique, continuamente. Incluso cuando el aire se filtró por la rendija de la ventana rota comprobó que también habían corrido las cortinas. Volvió a sentir otra gota de agua caer sobre su pie mientras su cuerpo empapado comenzaba a secarse por la brisa, erizándole la piel del frío.

Un insecto.

Quizá un mosquito o una mosca. Estaba golpeando el cristal de la ventana, seguramente para poder salir de aquel gélido espacio entre cuatro paredes. Escuchaba el aleteo cuando se recomponía de los golpes y luego el zumbido fuerte cuando volvía a estrellarse, retomando la marcha. Probablemente estaba en sus últimas horas de vida; no lo pensaba muy listo.

Voces.

Escuchaba murmullos lejanos. Sabía que eran repartidos. Un grupo grande se escuchaba más lejos, desde debajo de las escaleras; el otro más cercano, a tan sólo unas habitaciones más. De pronto, una voz profirió un grito que supo se escuchó por toda la casa.

—_¡Cierra la maldita boca, Dumbledore!_

Conocía esa voz.

Le gustaba esa voz.

Consiguió que su cuerpo se moviese un poco hasta quedar boca arriba. La bañera no le daba una posición muy cómoda y el frío sobre su mojado cuerpo desnudo tampoco le favorecía. El rose contra la cerámica helada le daba aún más frío.

—_¡Lo traeré en septiembre, sabes que lo haré!_

—_¡Es una completa locura! ¡No eres su padre! ¡No conseguirás nada!_

—_¡Tu no hables, no me hagas gritarte! ¡Lo soy, lo sé, lo siento! ¡Lo mantendré a salvo, lejos de ellos, de ustedes, de todos! ¡Él lo hará, lo logrará, lo sé! ¡Yo sí creo en él!_

El mosquito o la mosca continuaba golpeando. Meditó cuántos minutos le quedaban de vida. Tal vez treinta… o quince… o uno…

El zumbido comenzaba a reaccionar en eco.

—_¡No lo harás solo! ¡Irresponsable, impulsivo!_

—_¡No estará solo, yo también voy! ¡Al diablo el maldito plan, ya nada es seguro! ¡Yo también creo en él; sé perfectamente que es capaz de lograrlo! _

—_¡Incompetentes!_

—_¡CÁLLATE YA!_

El zumbido pasó a segundo plano cuando escuchó voces graves muy cerca y luego otras más jóvenes, seguidas de sonoros _¡cracks!_ que supo significaban la ida. No supo identificar cuántos se habían desaparecido pero esperaba que todos. Quería que se fuesen todos. No quería tener a nadie más cerca. Nunca más.

Pasos pesados se escucharon subiendo las escaleras y luego la puerta de la habitación continua siendo abierta. Oyó varias puertas siendo brutalmente cerradas y entonces los pasos regresaron, abriendo está vez _la_ puerta.

Bajaron la tapa del retrete y pusieron algo sobre él, tal vez tela. Sintió una presencia de pie cerca suyo pero no se inmutó, permaneciendo en silencio. Posterior a eso, sintió una sacudida del aire chocar contra su anatomía descubierta, siendo consecuencia del nervioso movimiento al correr la cortina que cubría la ducha. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el frío. Alguien se colocó de rodillas junto a la bañera, sabiéndose observado.

—¿Estás despierto? ¿Sabes quién soy?

Su lengua acarició su paladar antes de molestarse en responder.

—Sirius…

Escuchó cómo tomaba aire con fuerza.

—Sí, sí, Harry, soy… soy Sirius…

Pudo jurar que sollozaba.

Alguien más entró, pudo escuchar los presurosos pasos. Una tercera respiración hizo presencia, agitada.

—Canuto, ¿qué…?

—¿Y él, Harry?—preguntó suavemente Sirius, sin levantar la voz.

No requirió mucho esfuerzo para él.

—Lupin…

—¡Sí, Harry, sí, así es!—exclamó el animago, aún sin levantar la voz. Parecía alegre de sus respuestas.

—Harry…—escuchó la voz de su ex profesor—. ¿Puedes moverte, Harry? Nos vamos…

"_¿Nos vamos?",_ pensó, _"¿A dónde?"_

—Nos vamos, Harry—volvió a hablar Sirius—. Lejos, muy lejos, Harry… Hasta que decidas regresar… Haremos lo que tú quieras… Cuando tú quieras… Vamos, Harry… ¿Puedes…?

Movió apenas su brazo, levantándolo. Aún desplomado en la bañera, se estiró para alcanzar el grifo. Lo giró con fuerza hacia el lado que más duro y dejó de escuchar el goteo, sintiendo por última vez cómo se mojaba su pie.

Se retiró, volviendo a recostarse. No se volvió a mover.

—Aún no…

—De acuerdo, Harry, no te preocupes—dijo Sirius, oyendo cómo se levantaba.

Sintió cómo una mano tocaba su mejilla, sintiéndola ardiente. Quien quiera que sea, tenía un calor corporal enorme. Esa mano se dirigió hacia su espalda, donde presionó; otra sujetó por debajo de sus piernas. Sintió el tirón del peso y el frío más tangible.

—Rápido, Remus… La toalla…

Su cuerpo fue cubierto y el frío se extinguió casi al instante.

—Apresúrate, Sirius…

—Ya…, ya…

Lo movieron hasta la habitación siguiente y oyó cuando cerraron la puerta. Lo depositaron con cuidado en una cama y fue consciente de la desesperación.

—Rápido, rápido… Si se enteran…

—¡Cuando lo hagan será demasiado tarde!

—¡Shh!, baja la voz…

Súbitamente sintió una brisa cálida mover su cabello y prontamente estuvo vestido. La toalla cayó al suelo y volvió a descansar en silencio, oyendo cremalleras cerrarse y golpes sordos.

—¡Canuto!

—¡Perdón, perdón!

La brisa se sintió nuevamente pero los brazos volvieron a levantarlo, apretándolo con fuerza. La respiración del animago contra su coronilla le causó un escalofrío.

—Puede que te duela, Harry… Pero pasará y podremos seguir…

—Vamos, Sirius… Sujétalo fuerte…

Las manos que lo sostenían lo aferraron y revivió el experimentado tirón en su estómago. Repentinamente fue azotado por una ráfaga de viento, escuchando truenos. La cabeza y la cintura comenzaron a arderle como si estuviesen en contacto directo con el fuego.

—¡A la casa, rápido!

—¡Está enfermando, está ardiendo!

—¡Tranquilízate, sabíamos que pasaría! ¡Debemos entrar, ahora!

Sentía perder la noción. Dos respiraciones se daban a escuchar, agitadas. La lluvia no tardó en desatarse y estuvieron resguardados una vez se abrió una puerta ante ellos. Un cálido ambiente lo recibió, al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Ya está bien, Harry…—oyó la lejana voz de Sirius, sintiendo cómo lo abrazaba—. Está bien, ya…, ya está bien…

—Sirius…

El animago emitió un gruñido, callando al licántropo.

—Juro que no volverán a ponerle un dedo encima.

El menor dejó caer el peso de su cabeza en el hombro que le ofrecían, sintiéndose ido. Entreabrió sus ojos en un débil intento, viendo oscuridad. La voz de Remus se oyó casi como un susurro, a pesar de tenerlo a un paso de distancia.

—Nadie…, nunca más…

* * *

_{…}_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; todo es propiedad de la bellísima J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

—_¡Velos, Potter!—cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando le escupieron la cara—. ¡Abre los ojos y ve cómo mueren por tu culpa! ¡Velos, Potter, míralos!_

_Dolor._

_Más dolor._

_No sentía sus piernas. Pronto tampoco sentiría sus brazos._

_**{...}**_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rompiendo el silencio. La figura de Sirius Black fue recibida con gusto por el adolescente que, sentado en su cama, dobló la mirada hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa leve. El hombre al verlo no evitó animarse.

—¿Cómo es que sabes que no es alguien peligroso?

El menor rió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tu perfume. Es una fragancia muy ruda pero también muy reconocible—su tono de voz era divertido—. Además, sólo somos nosotros tres…

—Sí…—la contestación de Sirius quedó en el aire mientras observaba a su ahijado, más específicamente sus ojos. Las esmeraldas veían hacia cualquier parte, idas, pese a que el adolescente le dirigía su atención a él. Apretó la mandíbula, sin decir nada.

Hacía una semana que Harry Potter había sido brutalmente atacado en el número cuatro de _Privet Drive_. Una semana desde que mortífagos habían azotado sorpresivamente la puerta de una casa que estaba protegida por sangre. Una semana desde que el _niño-que-vivió_ había vivido la peor noche de su vida desde aquel treinta y uno de octubre, donde habían muerto sus padres y él se había hecho de una fama que no quería.

Una semana desde que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin habían dejado de confiar en la Orden del Fénix y habían hecho lo que creían; debían haber hecho desde un comienzo.

Al tercer día, Harry Potter había despertado con demasiadas malas noticias. La primera: que lo que había sucedido en Privet Drive había sido real y no una vil pesadilla; la segunda: que ya no estaban en Inglaterra y no volvería en un buen tiempo; la tercera y más importante: había quedado cegado por el resto de su vida. Y era algo que podía comprobar tan sólo manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, encontrando una profunda oscuridad.

Al momento, no había sabido cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué respuesta debía dar? Ni siquiera había sabido cómo sentirse cuando Sirius y Remus le dijeron que, de no haber escapado, hubiesen sido alejados una vez más. No había dado paso a la negación, porque no había nada que intentar negar. Todo era tan claro que incluso había sentido las ganas de sonreír con ironía al ver todo tan negro.

Sus nuevos tutores habían hecho algo bastante impresionante; una planificación con la mentalidad de Lupin y la impulsividad de Black. Los tres _fugitivos _se alojaban en una modesta vivienda _muggle_ que habían preparado bajo el _Encantamiento Fidelius_, siendo Sirius el Guardián.

Hasta ese día, siete días después de ser declarados desaparecidos, no le habían dado tiempo de preguntar. Pero sabiendo que su padrino lo observaba y aguardaba en silencio, supo que había llegado el momento.

Tentado a los nervios, comenzó.

—¿Y Lupin?

—Salió; es bastante inteligente como para dejarle pistas falsas a la Orden—respondió calmadamente Sirius, acercando una silla a la cama y sentándose en silencio—. Y, Harry, podrías comenzar a llamarlo Remus a partir de ahora… Es tu tío…

—Lo sé, es sólo… la costumbre…—se excusó con pena y sintió molestia en los ojos, cerrándolos al instante. Sirius suavizó la mirada—. ¿Dónde estamos?

El animago rió.

—En Francia—dijo, sorprendiendo a Harry—. Más concretamente al Sur; fue algo precipitado pero acertado. Nadie ha pensado en buscar aquí hasta el momento aunque seamos tan obvios. Me he negado a tomar clases de francés… —se calló, hablando luego en murmullos—. Supongo que esperarán a que llegue Septiembre para apresarnos e interrogarnos con _Veritaserum_…

Harry había llegado a escucharlo pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Qué…—comenzó dubitativo—…fue lo que sucedió? Después de… _eso…_

El mayor se movió incómodo en la silla, suspirando antes de responder.

—Cuando la Orden te recogió, te llevó a la Casa de los Black—Harry volvió a sorprenderse—. Sí, la casa donde crecí—añadió con disgusto al ver la reacción de su ahijado—. Ha sido el cuartel secreto desde que la Orden volvió a formarse. Cuando me avisaron… Oh, Harry, yo…

—Tranquilo…—dijo con voz baja—. Recuerdo gritos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Discutimos—respondió el mayor, aún afectado—. Dumbledore ya no podía ofrecerte la protección de tu tía, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a otra cosa… Todos estuvieron de acuerdo… Bueno, salvo Remus y yo…

Un fugaz recuerdo llegó a su mente, tan claro como si lo estuviese viendo en ese mismo instante. Los gritos de tía Petunia y los pasos desesperados retumbando en la planta alta, mientras la masacre se concentraba en la sala.

—¿Q-Qué… qué era?—indagó, abrumado por sus memorias.

El animago se tomó su tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Dumbledore nos dijo que existía una poción que podría canalizar la protección por sangre en una persona que la necesitase, como en tu caso…—Harry pudo notar que, a pesar de afirmarlo, no se escuchaba muy de acuerdo; y pudo confirmarlo para su horror—. Se necesita la sangre de familia… y pudieron comprobar que había quedado lo suficiente en los restos que encontraron en la alacena…

Harry resistió las ansias de vomitar. Pero estaba demasiado sorprendido. ¿Realmente Dumbledore le hubiese hecho beber una poción semejante sólo por su seguridad? La sola idea de ingerir sangre de un familiar fallecido le ocasionaba arcadas.

—Pero para la preparación requieren varias semanas, así que planeaban…—se sintió observado—… _encerrarte _en esa casa, la mía, hasta que pudiesen dártela. Claro que no planeaban decirte nada, por lo menos hasta que te la hubieses bebido…

—Pero no quisiste—expresó, aún alterado—, te negaste, lo hiciste…

—¡Pues claro que sí!—espetó Sirius—. Pero ni siquiera escucharon, y supe que debía sacarte de allí, ¡todos habían perdido la cabeza! Incluso discutí con Molly—Harry volvió a sorprenderse—, nadie comprende que Dumbledore se equivocó, no lo aceptan, no lo reconocen. Aún con la protección, las barreras y la vigilancia, ¡mira lo que te hicieron!—su voz sonó avergonzada y furiosa—. Yo… yo debí…

—Nada, Sirius—dijo firmemente—. Admito que me sorprende lo que quisieron hacer pero…—sonrió—sé que te importo y por eso hiciste todo lo que hiciste, al igual que Remus. Lo aprecio, más de lo que creen pero…—su sonrisa se borró y, al no verlo, no supo que también había quitado la alegría de su padrino con aquella última palabra—. Serán meses… hasta que tenga que regresar a Hogwarts… ¿qué sucederá hasta entonces…?

Sirius suspiró pero sonrió.

—Le dijimos a la Orden, antes de que nos lo negaran otra vez, que te devolveríamos sano y salvo el primero de septiembre en la estación…

—¿Pero?—Harry no evitó sonreír.

—Bueno…—el tono de voz del mayor sonó hasta gracioso—, digamos que omitimos cierta información.

—Mintieron—afirmó el adolescente, con seguridad.

El animago fingió estar indignado.

—¿Cómo crees?—expresó, bajo la sonrisa sarcástica de su ahijado—. Sólo no les dijimos que nuestras decisiones se realizarían bajo tu aprobación.

—¿La mía?—se sorprendió Harry.

—Claro—dijo Sirius sonriendo—. Te lo dije antes, si te acuerdas, que haríamos lo que tú quisieras, cuando quisieras… Después de todo lo que ha pasado… ni Remus ni yo pensamos obligarte a regresar…

Harry volvió a sonreír pero se sumió en sus pensamientos. Hogwarts siempre había sido su hogar, desde que había descubierto lo que era. No había nada que desease todos los veranos, en los que se vio obligado a pasar con los Dursley, más que regresar. No obstante, algo le ahogaba la emoción de siquiera pensar en pisar King's Cross.

—Yo…no quiero…—vaciló, bajo la atenta mirada del mayor—, no quiero tener a ninguno cerca… salvo Remus y tu…

Sirius lo miró extrañado pero casi al instante comprendió. Y tras eso, una oleada de furia creció en su pecho, ocasionándole una tensión y un enfado que le costó controlar. La ira debió haber sido evidente ya que el adolescente se movió avergonzado ante el silencio.

—Comprendo…—dijo el padrino, con voz peligrosamente contenida—. Pero no permitiré que cortes tu educación, Harry—finalizó cortante.

El aludido se sorprendió ante el tono de voz. Le respondió, cohibido.

—Lo sé, no quiero dejar la escuela, Sirius…—dijo, apenado.

—Oh…—el mayor se relajó, aliviado de dejar aquella _responsabilidad_ que no quería ni usar—. Entonces, me quedo tranquilo. Cuando Remus llegue hablaremos más detalladamente. Pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde quieres ir?—observó el dubitativo rostro de su ahijado, el cual no había abierto sus ojos en ningún momento—. Podemos investigar…

Harry escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y Sirius se giró para ver encontrar al licántropo. Remus los observó a ambos con interés.

—¿Debo preocuparme por tu deseo de investigar, Canuto?

El menor ahogó una risa a la par que el animago fruncía el ceño.

—Calla—lo reprendió, sacándole una sonrisa al ex profesor—. Hablaba con Harry sobre la escuela, no quiere volver a Hogwarts.

La sonrisa del hombre se borró e intercambió mirada con su mejor amigo, transformando su expresión a una de molestia. Mas, sin embargo, se dirigió hacia el azabache con voz dulce.

—Comprendo tu elección, Harry, y eso nos da mucha ventaja a decir verdad—agregó, bajo la mirada curiosa de Sirius. El menor también levantó el mentón, interesado—. Aquí en Francia, hay una importante academia de magia, Harry, ¿sabes de cual hablo?

—_Beauxbatons…_—la respuesta voló de sus labios con seguridad. Luego del torneo al que tuvo que participar el año anterior, era más que consciente de ese colegio.

—Exacto—sonrió Lupin, viendo la pensativa mirada del heredero Black—. Hasta hace unos años dejó de ser una academia mixta, verás, se dice que hubo un incidente pero… son cosas sin importancia ahora—suspiró, volviéndose serio—. Es una academia muy bien protegida y su enseñanza también es muy buena, suprimiendo el hecho de que es un colegio femenino. Pero estoy convencido de que si tratamos el tema personalmente con la directora, podremos lograrte la entrada, Harry, por el tiempo que sea necesario para que puedas… regresar… si es que quieres…

Ambos hombres vieron cómo el menor abría sus ojos, pero los entrecerraba, como si mirase al frente. El brillo de los orbes verdes ya no estaba.

—Un año…—musitó, decidido—. Un año está bien… Me ayudará a aclararme… Hay muchas cosas que necesito… aprender y recomponer…—los mayores hicieron muecas ante la última palabra—. Si pudiese hacer quinto año en Beauxbatons será un peso menos. Sé que me ayudará, mantenerme lejos…

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio y Remus suspiró. Sirius se levantó de su asiento, con los puños en alto, determinado.

—¡Entonces qué esperamos! No hay tiempo que perder. Si lo pensamos, sólo quedan semanas—dijo, conjurando papel y tinta. Luego se volvió a sentar, cruzándose de piernas—. ¿Me ayudas con la formalidad, Lunático?

Harry sonrió, sin ver la expresión divertida del licántropo.

—Creo que necesitaremos esas clases de francés…

_**{…}**_

Olympe Maxime había tenido que ver muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida; cosas impresionantes, inimaginables y hasta horrorosas; pero ninguna—y cabo destacar esa última palabra—se comparaba con la imagen que tenía delante.

Sentada en el gran sillón blanco de alto respaldo acolchonado, detrás de su escritorio de madera gruesa y oscura, veía en silencio la presencia de tres figuras masculinas de las pocas que hacía mucho pisaban el suelo de su oficina. Pero lejos de sentirse disgustada, era toda una sorpresa. Y debía reconocer que si algo le fascinaba, era ser sorprendida, ya que era de las pocas cosas que sucedían a diario.

Pero mientras veía a Harry Potter, sabía sentirse sorprendida.

—Entonces…—comenzó, luego de unos minutos de silencio tras la llegada y presentación de los individuos. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se mantenían derechos y serios detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado el adolescente más conocido del mundo mágico. La mujer observó fijamente al prófugo—. Admito que su _cagta_ fue una _sogpgesa, señoges_. Me _gustagía sabeg_ el motivo de la solicitud. Tengo entendido que el _señog Potteg_ asiste al colegio de Albus…

—Verá…—comenzó a hablar Remus, con decisión—. Asistía. Ha sido propia decisión suya el abandonar el colegio por el período de un año, y nosotros comprendemos y aceptamos su elección. En estos momentos, esperamos que el profesor Dumbledore no pueda retirar a Harry de este colegio si es que lo acepta. Harry desea cursar su quinto año aquí.

La expresión de la directora se tornó severa.

—¿Puedo _sabeg_ el motivo? Albus es un amigo muy allegado. _Teneg_ a uno de sus estudiantes en _contga_ de su _palabga_ es muy _ggave_, y no _quiego pgoblemas._

Sirius abrió la boca, seguramente para protestar, pero la voz del menor lo interrumpió.

—El profesor Dumbledore iba a hacer algo, que pese a ser por mi seguridad, era y sigue siendo contra mi voluntad y mis deseos…—dijo, indiferente—. No me atrevo a volver a Hogwarts… yo…, necesito no cruzarme con alguien del sexo masculino por un tiempo…

Pese al interés que le habían generado sus palabras, la mujer observó directamente a los ojos del menor.

—¿No puedes _veg_, muchacho?

—Ya no…—respondió cansado.

Ella meditó unos segundos—. ¿_Pog_ qué?

Los tres invitados guardaron silencio y ella pudo notar que cada uno se sacudía con más nervios que el otro. Apoyándose en su asiento, observó detenidamente al niño. El año anterior, había sido una observadora del Torneo de los Tres Magos, en su viaje a Hogwarts. Harry Potter había sido el cuarto electo y había ganado, finalmente. Pero el pequeño, a sus ojos, había sido partícipe de dos hechos atroces, y uno de ellos era presenciar una muerte. El otro era el que en ese momento sacudía al mundo mágico y del cual sabía pronto leería en diarios.

Se decidió.

—_Mígame_, joven. ¿Puedes _digigig _tus ojos hacia mí?

—¿Mis ojos…?—se extrañó Harry pero sintió dos manos levantar su rostro, sintiéndolas cálidas. Abrió sus ojos, viendo hacia el frente, reconociendo sólo oscuridad.

—Mantenlos abiertos…—dijo Sirius, sosteniendo el rostro del menor. Remus, comprendiendo lo que querían hacer, se mantuvo en silencio, dándoles su espacio.

Harry no supo qué sucedía; sentía las manos de Sirius y un silencio imperturbable. De pronto, un cosquilleo en su frente lo sorprendió, removiendo esa negrura que veía. Imágenes comenzaron a pasar a una velocidad sorprendente, algunas más extensas que otras y más completas; era como si fuesen seleccionadas y manipuladas, unas más claras y otras sólo borrones. Finalmente, todo sucumbió a la oscuridad una vez más, sintiéndose mareado.

Sirius removió las manos, recostando a su ahijado contra el respaldo. El menor se veía agitado. Observó a la directora, la cual se había tornado blanca como la cal y veía al adolescente con compasión.

—_Pog Meglín_ mismo… ¿Cómo es posible?—indagó, viendo a los adultos. Éstos se miraron antes de responder.

—Supongo que ni siquiera lo más seguro es lo más fiable—se explico Remus, atento—. No queremos ir contra la voluntad de Dumbledore pero nuestra confianza está actualmente puesta en duda…

—Queremos, sin embargo, dejar a Harry a cargo de alguien que pueda vigilarlo y enseñarle por este curso, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de acomodar sus registros tanto en Inglaterra como aquí, en Francia—prosiguió Sirius—. Usted sabrá que mi condición no es la mejor de todas pero es Harry, mi ahijado, mi familia, de quien estamos hablando. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance—finalizó, firme.

—Y sé…—agregó Lupin—…que yo tampoco puedo pedir mucho debido a mí… condición, también, pero eso no me detendrá. No si de Harry se trata. Quiero irme de aquí asegurándome de que lo dejamos en buenas manos.

Ambos vieron decididamente a la mujer, ignorando la creciente sensación cálida que habían creado en el adolescente tras aquellas palabras. Madame Maxime se apoyó en sus manos entrelazadas, con ojos pensativos. Finalmente, se enderezó.

—Beauxbatons es muy _difegente_ a _Hogwagts_. Aquí los _cugsos _se toman en _ggupos_ de dos años y se dividen en _tges _casas: Doué, Souple y _Vantagd_—explicó tranquilamente. Los tres sonrieron al instante—. Las estudiantes cuentan con un _unifogme_ azul _paga_ las clases y _otgo_ _paga _las actividades físicas y _extgacuggiculages_: contamos con Quidditch, _pog _supuesto, _pego _también con equitación y _otgas pgácticas impagtidas pog_ una _pgofesoga_ élfica de mi _pegsonal._

—Vaya…—musitó Remus, impresionado.

La directora sonrió—. Como el _señog Potteg cugsagá_ su quinto año, no _habgá pgoblema_ si hacemos la selección de su casa _ahoga_ mismo. _Pego _antes, _cgeo coggecto aclagag_ un _jugamento _o_ contgato_ mágico con ustedes, haciendo válida mi _palabga sobge_ lo que hemos discutido en esta _geunión._

Sirius, siendo el único que no estaba impresionado por las palabras de la mujer, afirmó seriamente.

—Agradezco su comprensión, Madame. Pero no la someteremos a juramento, un contrato estará más que completo y acordado—sonrió, agradecido. Palmeó el hombro del menor—. ¿Cómo es la selección de casas?

Harry se enderezó, interesado. La mujer hizo lo mismo, concentrada en lo que debería explicar.

—Las casas se distinguen por _cologes_ y un escudo. El escudo se enseña en la capa y _dogso _del _suéteg_, _mientgas_ que el _colog_ se utiliza en un lazo que se coloca tanto en la cinta del _sombgego_ como en las muñecas, al igual que el _cogdón_ de la cintura.

**(*1)»**La casa Doué es representada por la figura de un caballo, y su color definido es el morado. Ésta es la casa donde menos selectos hubo en los últimos años. Su característica es albergar a los más justos.

Una casa que determina la justicia. Aquello sí sorprendía a Harry de sobremanera. Sin duda era muy diferente a Hogwarts. Madame Maxime continuó hablando.

**(*2)»**La casa de Souple es representada por un conejo y su color predilecto es el verde esmeralda. Debo admitir que esta casa es muy particular ya que no ha tenido integrantes desde hace veinte años.

Los hombres abrieron sus ojos, claramente sorprendidos.

—¿No ha tenido por veinte años?—Sirius parecía perturbado—. ¿Qué clase de aptitudes son las que se deben tener que ser integrante de esa casa?

Ella sólo sonrió y prosiguió.

**(*3)»**Por último, la casa de Vantard, es representada por un águila. Tengo entendido que la casa de color azul de Hogwarts también. No obstante, Vantard se manifiesta en el color dorado, y su característica es albergar a los astutos y sabios.

Harry no evitó pensar que era una extraña mezcla de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

—La selección, de hecho, es muy simple—colocó delante suyo un pequeño cofre viejo, el cual se había hallado sobre el escritorio todo ese tiempo. Lo abrió y les dejó ver tres cintas de tela, cada una de un color diferente. Harry arrugó la nariz al no saber qué sucedía—. Éste es _nuestgo_ modo selectivo. La cinta simplemente se _levantagá _cuando _geconozca _al estudiante—observó al menor—. ¿Me _pegmite_ su mano, _señog Potteg_?

El azabache levantó la mano, confundido, sintiendo cómo otra más grande la tomaba. Tanto Remus como Sirius observaron cómo la directora acercaba la mano del adolescente hacia el cofre pero la mantenía a una distancia aceptable, pasándole lentamente por arriba, antes de soltarlo. Harry mantenía una expresión desconcertada.

Pero antes de decir nada, una extraña oleada de magia le sacudió el cabello, llamando su atención. Los tres adultos observaban cómo una de las cintas se elevaba en el aire, bajo la curiosa mirada de Madame Maxime.

—_Integesante…_—dejó saber, viendo cómo la cinta volvía a su lugar, cerrando luego el cofre. Los otros dos se mantenían impresionados, ignorando la molestia creciente del estudiante.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?—preguntó, cansado.

—Te ha tocado Souple—respondió Sirius, aún sorprendido. Volvió a mirar a la directora—. ¿Cuál es la característica de esa casa?—volvió a preguntar, atento a cómo la mujer miraba a su ahijado.

Ella sonrió—. Es la casa de quienes guardan _espeganza pog_ _sobge _todas las cosas—Harry parpadeó por impulso al escucharlo, sin ver las sonrisas de sus dos acompañantes—. Como no tiene _compañego, cugsará_ con Doué, que son menos. Como le expliqué antes, los _cugsos_ son _fogmados pog_ dos años, es _decig,_ que su _cugso estagá_ compuesto _pog _estudiantes de _tgece_ y _catogce _años. Los TIMOS no se toman en quinto año como en _Hogwagts_, sino en sexto, pero como no _estagá _aquí el año que viene, _hagemos_ una excepción con usted, para _pgepagaglo coggectamente. _

—Gracias, profesora—agradeció Harry, sinceramente.

—No es nada—respondió ella, volviéndose hacia los mayores—. Ahora _pegmítanme redactag_ ese _contgato_. Me hace _sentig mejog sabeg_ que al menos estoy _pgepagando_ a un estudiante de Albus en el tiempo que lo alojo aquí—volvió a ver al menor—. _Señog Potteg, espego compgenda_ que le _asignagé _una _compañega_ _paga ayudaglo_ a _desplazaglo_ y _adaptagse_. Lastimosamente, su condición debe _seg _tomada muy en cuenta. Lo _tgatagemos_ con _nuestgas medimagas _y _sanadogas_, en lo posible.

—Eh… claro…—balbuceó, avergonzado. Ya presentía que todo iba demasiado bien para su gusto. Curvó sus labios, disgustado con tener que ser llevado de un lado a otro por alguien. Ahora ni siquiera podía andar solo.

—Si me permite—atrajo la atención Remus—, Harry también necesitará un guardián pero sin exagerar—sonrió a Sirius—. Creo que va siendo hora de que tenga un familiar.

Al animago se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Asombroso! ¡Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes!—exclamó, animado—. Luego te lo explicamos bien, Harry, te lo daremos antes de que comiences las clases—explicó apenas vio el desconcierto del adolescente. Se volvió a la directora—. Están permitidos los familiares, ¿verdad?

—Pog supuesto—hasta pareció indignada al responder.

—Excelente…—balbuceó en su fantasía, para desconcierto de su ahijado. Remus sólo entornaba los ojos, evitando reírse frente a tan importante mujer.

A Olympe Maxime se le hacía muy difícil pensar a ese hombre como un asesino.

_**{…}**_

_Querido Ron:_

_¡Se lo llevaron! ¡Se lo llevaron! ¿Lo sabes?_

_No pueden encontrarlos en ningún lado. ¿Sabes algo nuevo? No comprendo qué sucedió, me asusté mucho. ¿Él está bien? Necesito saberlo. Estar sin noticias es frustrante y me tiene angustiada. _

_Si hay alguna noticia, por favor házmela saber._

_Con cariño,_

_Hermione._

_**{…}**_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Mis padres nos dijeron que Sirius y Remus habían secuestrado a Harry. Pero no creo que le hagan daño. ¡Lo aman! Sólo sé que ocurrió un ataque a la casa de sus tíos y los asesinaron, pero no quisieron decir nada de Harry. También estoy muy preocupado. ¿Vas a venir este verano? A lo mejor nos esteramos de algo. Esto de no saber es inquietante…_

_Ginny está muy preocupada y Fred y George parecen estar tramando algo._

_Buscaré noticias,_

_Ron._

_PD: Creo haber visto a Hedwig esta mañana, en el jardín, pero no se ha acercado a la casa. A lo mejor fue sólo mi imaginación._

_**{…}**_

**(*1-2-3):** Las descripciones de las tres casas no están puestas con el "efecto francés" de Madame Maxime ya que no se iba a entender nada y, sinceramente, no es muy cómodo poner "g"s constantemente. Por eso, en el próximo capítulo, daré a Harry una pequeña cualidad para facilitarme el trabajo. Y que se entienda mucho mejor…

Beauxbatons tiene características encontradas en la Web, de mi invención y de la imaginación de varias personas traviesas; lo notarán con el tiempo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
